When The Turns Table
by SnakesShadow
Summary: This is another old story that I had up. What if Hiccup wasn't totally alone? Well, he isn't, there's another person in the village that outcasted even more than he is. But, he might just have a few shocking tricks up his sleeve that could change the whole game. OC, OCness, Yaoi, HiccupxOC, Shapeshifting, Magic(Sort Of and never mentioned), I don't know, Lemons if I write more.
1. How Things Happen

_**When The Turns Table**_

_SnakesShadow_

**Summary**

Hiccup wasn't totally alone before Toothless came, excluding Gobber and Gothi, he had one friend, Lucifer. Lucifer, often called Luke, was even more of an outcast than Hiccup, he refused to kill dragons, stayed to himself, and didn't listen to anybody, except for Hiccup that is. Hiccup always had a hold over Luke, holding him back when he tried to get back at the bullies for tormenting him, stopping him from pummeling his father until he finally listened, and keeping his temper in check.

**Chap. 1: How Things Happen**

_POV: Luke 3rd_

When I first met Hiccup I knew that he was like me in a way. We both didn't have the big build that most vikings had, though there were some lean figures that were accepted, we were both more intelligent than them, we both knew that we were different. The main difference was that I had accepted and embraced what made me different a long time ago while he was still fighting to be a viking. I didn't fight with the other vikings, didn't watch fights, didn't try to fit in by killing a dragon, but that's what he did, besides the fighting for obvious reasons. I knew why, he wanted, no, needed someone to accept him in order for him to accept himself. I tried to help him, to tell him that he was better the way he was than he would be if he was a viking, I invited him to training sessions so I could train him to fight like me, teach him to use his differences to his advantage, but he only used my advice to try to get approval. When I told him to train his speed since he wasn't that strong, he used it to run around to try to kill dragons, when I told him to use his small stature to avoid attacks he used it to dodge fireballs to get closer to the dragons, and when I told him to use his brain he decided to make machines in order to down a dragon before killing it. I never could get through to him, I knew that he would see one day that he wasn't like them but it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

I had accepted that I was different the day I was born. My parents died of disease shortly after I was born, leaving the village to take care of me. The problem was that nobody in the village had a heart big enough to take in a child with a green left eye, a blue right eye, and hair that was black with blonde strips, a child that had been named Lucifer Jackal Flamesman to try to get rid of it, a child that was smaller than regular, a child that was different. Except for one person, Valka Haddock, the wife of the Chief, the dragon sympathizer. She took one look at me and told the village that I was blessed to be as I was. And I believed her, mainly for the fact that my mind was so mature that I could comprehend what had happened to me and what they were saying, before the age of one.

She took me in for a few months before she finally got pregnant after trying so many times and gave me to a friend of hers that she knew would take care of me. Gobber the Belch was a great blacksmith, years of experience making him one of the best, but he was a horrible father even if he tried his best and made sure that I was happy. Valka still visited me, but once she was about six months pregnant she stopped and almost forgot about me. I knew that she was a nice person, the nicest on the whole island, but I was the type of person that wanted to be left alone, forgotten. I didn't want the village to pay attention to me for fear that they would do something to me while I couldn't defend myself. My mind had already aged to that of an adult's, at almost two years old, but I knew that my body wouldn't be able to defend me until I was at least 10 years old, even if I watched over everything I did now to make sure that I could be the best I could when I matured physically.

I turned two by the time that Valka was at the late stages of her seventh month. I still remember the panicked face Stoick had when he barged into the door telling Gobber that the baby was coming already. I remember hearing stories of the runt that Stoick had sired, of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I never met him, he wasn't let out of his house before I had turned 7 and managed to get a small house built for myself. The house was really because Gobber had become smitten with Hiccup and no one else wanted to take me in. Valka had been taken shortly after Hiccup's first birthday, and Stoick probably didn't even remember me. I convinced some workers to build the house on the promise that it wouldn't get burned and that I would pay them back. After that, I spent most of my time either in my house or in the woods.

The woods are where I learned how to do everything. I had spent the first seven years of my life almost always around people so when I finally had the chance to go out and be alone, I savored it. I realized and learned a lot of things when I was alone. The first one being that I wasn't a human, well, mostly. I found out a month into my alone time that I had two other forms, one I could take at any time, the other only happening when I was extremely angry. The first was the form of a dragon, I was amazed when I first found it and I fell in love with the feeling of being a dragon. I could control how big I was, being between that of a Terrible Terror and a Titan Wing Timberjack. My scales were pitch black and my eyes were a dark blue, only taking on half of my human appearance, I had four legs that had medium length claws, allowing me to fight with them and still walk normally. My tail was really something, it was almost as long as the rest of my body and was prehensile, meaning it could act like another limb. I had a long neck and a pointed head, I would have compared myself to a Changewing except for the fact that my head was more like that of a snake's almost, and I didn't have their camouflage ability. I had two horns, they were round and straight, almost like a Monstrous Nightmare's and in the same position. I took the liberty and named myself the Wild Fire, in respect of the flame that I could shoot, it was unlike any other that I had ever seen, almost acting as if it was alive and followed what I needed it to do. I used this form to communicate with other dragons, learning a lot. Like, why they raided the vikings, such a horrible monster that it was hard to think about it, stories that they had, different habits and everything of the like. I had met a lot of dragons, but one I didn't have the chance to meet was the Night Fury, the offspring of lightning and death itself.

The other form that I had is hard to talk about. I only had the chance of experiencing it once, and that was only after a rough day that involved me fighting other dragons that wanted to kill me. I had landed on an island in order to rest and I happened to come across a male Deadly Nadder that was planning on raping one of its flock members. I was in my human form, but after the day that I had, I felt myself go into a rage. I walked into the clearing, speaking in Dragonese, telling him to let go of her. He was so startled that she was able to fly away and when he realized what I had just done he turned on me. My anger took the small amount of control I had left and I felt my body changing. I didn't change into a dragon, no, all that happened was my eyes turning a color green that resembled poison and my hair turning completely blonde. My mind almost seemed to change, and when it was over I knew that I was no longer Lucifer, I was Jackal, and I laughed as I beat the Nadder half to death. After that, I swore I would never let myself succumb to my anger again and I started becoming cold as I took over control of my emotions.

I went back home after that, being a little overwhelmed. I was only 9 at the time and I decided that it was time for me to go back into the village and make a little name for myself. My body had matured faster than I thought it would, and I found another ability that was very useful. Dragons have a better memory than humans do, it came from how they learned to fly from watching their parents, as a human does to walk, and memorizing every step. It allowed me to memorize and repeat talents in no time, I knew that whatever I decided to memorize had to be important since this would be ingrained into my mind. I decided on blacksmithing, and it changed more than I thought it would. Instead of just learning how to make things and bend steel, it allowed me to make plans, almost becoming visual in front of me when I really wanted to plan something out. I used this to expand my house a bit and make a good sized forge for myself which I would use for many things. I used it to make armor and weapons, using my scales for both in order to make them fire resistant as well as stronger and lighter. I made a sword and daggers for weapons, the daggers being a mix between throwing daggers and hunting daggers, they were fully black and had a brown leather wrapped handle, I made at least twenty of them and kept them on my body at all times. The sword was a bit more special, the blade being about two feet long and curved with only one sharp edge, it had a white dyed leather handle and a specially made sheath that I wrapped around my back so that the handle was over my left shoulder. The armor that I made consisted of my scales, leather, and some metal, it covered my whole body except for my head since I didn't think I would need a helmet. Most of the metal was protecting the lower half of my arms, my shoulders, and my shins, I had it around my shoulders since vikings were known for trying to go for shoots like that, and I had it around my arms and shins so I could block blades, the metal being stronger than almost anything thanks to my scales. I had thick leather everywhere else that had my scales integrated into it so that I was almost completely fireproof, even if I wasn't harmed by fire even in my human form. It was light but very protective, allowing me to move fast but still be protected.

I eventually started my journey to being part of the village again, being ten years old and having things to sell. I went to Trader Johann since he was here today, he asked my name and when I told him it, he seemed to cringe but he understood why when he looked into, at, my eyes. He seemed to warm up to me though and I was able to trade some trinkets that I had made for some books, metals, and whatnot. I ended up in the open market that Berk had trading some hides that I had got from my time in the wild for things like parchment, bread, even some scrap metal. Gobber found me looking over the scrap metal and actually remembered me. He apologized for not being there as a father figure but I told him he didn't need too, he was one of the only ones to ever look at me as anything other than something that needed to be gotten rid of. He took me back to his forge when he figured out that I had also taken up blacksmithing, and I was introduced to his apprentice, Hiccup. Hiccup was only eight at the time but I could see the hidden sadness in his eyes over his treatment. I bonded with him right there and eventually, we became good friends. I could tell that he looked up to me somewhat, admiring the way that I was able to stand up for myself even if he didn't understand why I didn't want to kill dragons.

Over time, I fell in love with him, his personality was almost the opposite of mine, but I loved it. I had accepted that I was gay easily, never having liked girls in the first place, and having to say no when some females dragons had wanted to mate with me. I went on to try to teach Hiccup how to survive, how to live, without having to prove himself to the village first. But he was caught up in trying to be a viking, even going so far to convince himself that he had a crush on Astrid, a girl his age. I sat back and helped him when he needed it, acting as his bodyguard when the other kids his age were around. I protected him and I could see that he wondered why every single time, but this was something that even his curiosity and bravery couldn't convince him to ask me. I knew that one day he would see the truth, that he wasn't like the others and that he never would be, no matter how hard he tried. I both anticipated and dreaded this day, he would finally accept himself, but what would it cost him before he got there.


	2. Gronckles Rock

**Chap. 2: Gronckles Rock**

_POV: Luke 1st _

I was standing to the side of the entrance of the kill ring. I had been roped into doing this by Gobber as a form of payment for the best scrap metal he had. I could've gotten metal from Johann or others but Gobber was a friend, plus the metal he had was almost pure. A raid had happened yesterday and I was really annoyed since Hiccup was again the center of attention, bad attention. I always stayed away from raids, not wanting to fight dragons that were being controlled by the queen, so I had no clue what actually happened, but a lot of people said that Hiccup had convinced himself that he had shot down a Night Fury. I knew that there was always some truth to what Hiccup said so I knew to be patient. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Gobber throwing the gate up and walking in.

"Welcome to Dragon Training." He said, looking behind him at the teens. The only reason that I wasn't joining the teens in training is that I was two years older than them, plus the village had given up on me a long time ago.

"No turning back." I heard Astrid say as she led the rest of the teens into the ring.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut said as they walked towards the middle of the ring. I had already heard the conversation they were getting into, so I focused on Hiccup who was at the back. The others hadn't noticed him so that was good, but he seemed different, like he had something on his mind.

"I'm hoping for some serious mauling. Like, my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut continued and I sighed at their stupidity. If you had any injury and/or scarring it would impede in your fighting ability and you would most likely die.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid said and I saw Hiccup perk up a bit. Seems as if he still hasn't gotten over this hurdle, it didn't matter though, I would be by his side when he did.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain, love it." Hiccup said, and I saw him rolls his eyes for a second and smirked. He definitely knew the side effects of actually getting hurt enough to leave a scar. The rest of the teens turned towards him surprised, and more than one of them groaned.

"Oh, great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut said and I felt my instincts rile up. Before I could do anything Gobber got their attention again, having sealed the gate so no dragons got out.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber said, and I noticed that he did it not only to inspire the teens but also to try to get off the topic of Hiccup. I smiled, Gobber was smart in his own right, even if he never had the best advice, and the grossest stories.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or?" Snotlout asked and I couldn't help myself this time.

"So, does that mean you're saying that Hiccup's better than you or?" I asked back repeating his phrase. They looked startled that I was there but got over it quickly as the twins laughed and Snotlout looked angry. I could see that Fishlegs had a small smirk and even Astrid had to hide her grin. Snotlout tried to think of something to say but ended storming off with the others behind him. I nodded to Gobber and he walked away leaving me behind with Hiccup. I moved over to him and he gave me a small smile.

"Thanks, Luke." He said and I smiled back at him slinging my arm around his shoulder leaning down because of our height difference, 5'9'' to 7', both still growing.

"No problem Hic, and remember…" I went to say but he interrupted me.

"Always use your differences to your advantage." Hiccup said in a monotone voice as if he had said it a thousand times, and he had with how hard I tried to drill it into his head. I smiled and messed up his hair, watching him try to smooth it down.

"Go get'em Hic. Plus, if you need me I'll be just off to the side, and I won't let you get hurt." I told him while looking into his eyes. He would usually just thank me when I told him stuff like this while looking into his eyes but this time was different. He blushed a bit, looking away and stuttering out a thanks before rushing off. I was shocked but had a full-blown smile when I came out of it, looks like my little hatchling is finally getting ready to take the jump. I moved over to the side just in time for Gobber to start.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight!" He said loudly, and I don't know if it was to make sure the teens heard him or because he wanted to agitate the dragons.

"The Deadly Nadder." He said as he passed the first gate and it rocked forward a bit.

"Speed 8, Armour 16." Fishlegs added from his vast memory of the Dragon Manual. It went on like this for the next dragon, and the few after that, Gobber would say the name and Fishlegs would add stats.

"The Hideous Zippleback." "Strength 11, Stealth x2." Was next.

"The Monstrous Nightmare." "Firepower 15." They called out.

"The Terrible Terror." "Attack 8, Venom 12." I sighed at this point.

"Can you stop that!?" Gobber suddenly yelled and I saw Fishlegs deflate some, but he got right back up for the next one.

"And the Gronckle." Gobber said, and I heard Fishlegs whisper to Hiccup, "Jaw strength 8." I didn't know what to think of this new generation of dragon fighters, they all had their quirks, especially Hiccup.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you going to teach us anything, first?" Snotlout asked as he stepped forward a bit. I couldn't believe that he was the one to ask the sensible question, but I also knew the answer to said question.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said right before he pushed the lever down and let the Gronckle out. He moved to the side to avoid the doors and I saw the teens start running in the other direction.

"Today is about survival, if you get blasted your dead." He said as he moved next to me. The teens were still trying to get their bearings and I saw the Gronckle eating some rocks that were left out. I pointed this out to Gobber, and although he looked like he knew they were there, may be planned on it, he wasn't expecting it so fast.

"Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" He shouted out to the teens.

"A doctor?" Snotlout asked from his area of the ring. He had no idea, whatsoever.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs asked using stats. I could that he was thinking overall things that would be needed if it was a one on one match, not factoring in weapons or multiple people.

"A shield." Astrid said. I knew she had the answer Gobber was looking for but I looked over at Hiccup for the answer we used since he didn't have the overall viking strength needed to lift a shield and move quickly with it. He mouthed, _A plan_, and I nodded smiling at him to reassure him in the training I had tried so hard to ingrain in him. He usually wanted to do everything the viking way, but he seemed to be more accepting now.

"Shields, go!" Gobber said and the teens rushed for shields while I saw Hiccup moving towards some of the more cluttered areas of the ring and I smiled. First, hide, then avoid, and finally, attack if necessary.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you have to choose between a sword and a shield, take the shield!" Gobber added, and when he raised an eyebrow to me at the way Hiccup was acting I simply raised one back before turning back to the fight.

The twins were fighting over a shield, arguing about whose it was. Ruffnut eventually knocked Tuffnut over the head with it but he grabbed back on and it was too late. The Gronckle fired a shot straight at the shield and they ended up spinning before they hit the ground. They didn't know it, but I heard the dragons agreeing that they wouldn't harm the hatchlings too much.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out." Gobber said as if he was talking about the weather. "Those shields are good for another thing, noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragons aim." He added and I saw the teens gather and bang their weapons on their shields while Hiccup was on the edge of the ring. I noticed a mistake that he wasn't thinking of but I gave him time, plus he could still use it to his advantage in some ways.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots! How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asked the teens as they stopped their banging and started running around again. Hiccup was forced to move to make sure he was as far away from the Gronckle as possible, even trying to stay behind it.

"Five?" Snotlout asked out of nowhere, and I admit it was a good guess.

"No, six." Fishlegs said quickly, amending his fellow trainee's mistake. He made the mistake of stopping in the middle of the battlefield and the Gronckle saw this.

"Yes, six! That's one for each of you!" Gobber said trying to show that he was congratulating Fishlegs but not even blinking when Fishlegs's mistake cost him his shield. "Fishlegs out." Gobber added.

"Hiccup, get in there!" Gobber said as he saw Hiccup trying to avoid the dragon. Despite my training with him, I knew that Hiccup was still too desperate for approval that he would follow that command. I raised an eyebrow at Gobber, and he raised one at me recreating our earlier moment.

I looked back and found Snotlout trying to flirt with Astrid. I sighed at his stubbornness in getting the Hofferson girl, it was clear to everyone that she wasn't interested. It almost cost him his life when the Gronckle shot at him and almost hit him straight on if not for his shield.

"Snotlout, you're done!" Gobber shouted and we both watched as Astrid and Hiccup ended up next to each other. I knew that Astrid had stopped before to bait in Snotlout to get him out so I was already moving towards them. The others didn't understand but I knew they would soon.

"So, I guess it's just you and me?" I heard Hiccup say and I knew that his fake emotions were working instead of his brain.

"Nope, just you." Astrid said and I watched as she got out of the way right before the Gronckle shot a fireball at them. Hiccup dropped to the ground just in time to avoid it and started running. Unfortunately, he was still close to the wall and ended up cornering himself. I full on sprinted towards him and watched as the Gronckle got ready to take the shot. I jumped at the last second and got to Hiccup before the shot did. We ended up rolling away before stopping with him on my chest as I was on my back. I looked to the side and saw Gobber throwing the Gronckle back into the cage but I didn't listen to him, instead, I looked back at Hiccup. He was a bit dazed but when he realized where he was he blushed up a storm and scrambled to get off making himself fall again. I got up chuckling and offered my hand to him, he grabbed it and I pulled him up. I saw that he was still shaking so I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him in for a side hug.

"Don't worry Hiccup, I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I said and he looked up at me blushing a bit but smiling nonetheless. I let go of him and messed up his hair again.

"Alright, training's over. And remember, a dragon will always, always go for the kill." Gobber said making us look over to him. He was looking right at Hiccup when he said it but I saw the reason behind it. After that we split up, each going our own direction, but I couldn't help but watch Hiccup as he walked off in a daze.


	3. Dinner Date

**Chap. 3: Dinner Date**

_POV: Luke 1st_

"Alright, where did Astrid go wrong today?" Gobber asked the teens as they were eating at the table. I was at a different one mainly for the fact that I always sat alone, and since I was ready to keep Hiccup company when he showed up.

"I mistimed my somersault dive, it was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid immediately said in order to not give anyone else a chance. I saw right through it though and answered with my own opinion.

"It doesn't matter how she fought, it matters that she intentionally led two of her teammates to their fake deaths. She stopped before each of them knowing that the Gronckle would be attracted by the movement and would try to shoot her given that she appeared to be the most threatening. That's not something you do on the battlefield and doing it now will ingrain it into your muscle memory, meaning that in the future you could get someone killed simply because of your competitive drive." I explained to them and I saw that Snotlout and the twins even understood that. The teens were a little shocked at what I said but I could see that Astrid was mad and Gobber was nodding his head. Gobber didn't like when I pointed things like this out but he also knew that I was right. Hiccup walked over and I knew he had heard the conversation and I sent him a smile as he sat down with me.

"Well, where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber asked trying to get away from the subject, but he picked the wrong one to switch to. The teens seemed overly ready to take on one of the outcasts since one of them had been insulted.

"Uh, he showed up." Ruffnut said helpfully.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut added smiling at the thought of death.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid said and I could tell she was taking a dig at more than just training. I saw that Hiccup didn't look hurt that much and even if I didn't like why I was happy that he was pretty much over his fake crush.

"Thank you, Astrid!" Gobber said loudly changing the subject again. He started off again with a different subject, "You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual, everything we know about every dragon we know of." The sound of thunder was heard and Gobber finished his part. "No attacks tonight, study up."

The teens went on a rant, talking about how they didn't need to read it. Fishlegs was the only one with any interest but he still followed behind the others as they all headed out. Finally, it was just me and Hiccup and I decided now was as good a time as ever to talk about what was on his mind. I turned to him and saw that he had finished his small meal.

"Alright, Hiccup I know something's been on your mind lately." I said and he started panicking, looking for an excuse. "I'm not going to force you to tell me, just know that you can talk to me about anything." I told him and he calmed down. He seemed to think of something before he looked at me and nodded. I smiled at him and went on to ask a different question since I knew this probably wasn't related.

"So, are you over your fake crush on Astrid yet?" I asked him with a smirk. He suddenly flushed and started choking, I knocked him on the back lightly and watched as he looked back up at me.

"W-What are you talking about?" He stuttered and I smiled a bit because of how cute it was.

"I've known you since you were seven Hiccup, I know a lot of things about you. I know that you always carry a dagger with you since it was the first thing you made all on your own, I know that you have a secret spot in the forge where you hide all of the plans and machines you make." I told him and he blushed a bit at what I knew, he seemed surprised before he remembered it was me that he was talking to. I had been by his side since he was seven years old and only just learning how to draw blueprints. I smiled before I continued, "And I especially know, that after seeing every other male teen obsess over Astrid you convinced yourself that you had a crush on her too." I told him and he looked away before I saw him really think about what I was saying. His eyes widened a bit before he looked back at me.

"How did you know that? I didn't even realize it until now." He asked me and I sighed. I scooted over to him and put my arm around his shoulders, he tensed for a second before relaxing and leaning his head against me, like we used to do when we went out into the forest together and just wanted to relax.

"Hiccup, you know how different I am right?" I asked him and he thought for a second before nodding. He was so innocent, not thinking about what people would say about my hair or eyes, just accepting that as a part of me. I knew he wouldn't understand fully unless he knew everything.

"Hiccup, everyone that looks at me doesn't see another viking, they see something different. My eyes, my hair, my figure, even my name." I said and he looked up when I mentioned my name, I had long since told everybody to call me Luke, no one remembered the name Lucifer.

"What do you mean by your name? I don't think that Luke is a weird name." He said and I sighed.

"My full name isn't Luke, I've gone by Luke ever since I met you. My full name is Lucifer Jackal Flamesman." I told him and I watched him flinch at my name. "The people tried to curse me, they tried everything they could short of killing me that they thought would change me or break me. I lived my whole life knowing that I was different, so I know what it's like to be different." I told him and I saw that he understood me but not where I was going. "You're different from them Hiccup, like me. Your stature, your intellect, heck, even your personality Hiccup. You are the kindest person I have ever met, and you love to figure things out, you love inventing." I finished and he seemed to finally understand. He was sad for a moment before he accepted it and I saw the toll it would take on him.

"So, what does this have to do with my fake crush on Astrid?" Hiccup asked, and I could see that he was feeling a bit better about himself already. I smiled and pulled him closer, he still blushed even if he tried to act like the brave one.

"I know that you used to wonder why I protected you all the time before eventually accepting that I was just your friend." I said and I think he could see where this was going since he blushed some more. "But, I fell for you Hiccup. You're the only one that didn't see me as a mistake or different when you first met me, and when I saw how different you were I knew that you would accept me. Plus, you were always so cute." I finished and pulled him a bit closer. He smiled and leaned into me before he thought of something. His smile dropped and he looked around the Great Hall, not seeing anyone he turned back to me.

"Can we talk about the thing that's been on my mind?" He asked me a little worried. I nodded immediately and waited for him to start. "Well, you know how in the raid a few days ago I said I hit a Night Fury?" He said and I nodded again. "Uh, I actually hit it, and when I found it I couldn't kill it so I freed it and it didn't kill me and now he's trapped in a cove and can't get out." He said in one breath and I was worried as he started hyperventilating. I realized what he said and I started laughing. His face dropped and he seemed to think that I was laughing at him, I stopped quickly and smiled at him.

"I'm not laughing at you Hiccup." I told him and he smiled a bit. "I've just been waiting to talk to the Night Fury for a long time." I said and smirked at his confused face. "We won't have enough time tonight, but after practice, you can lead me to the Night Fury and I'll explain everything. For now, you have to wait." I said, making the last part playful as I watched his face go sad since he hated waiting for anything. I laughed again and kissed him on the cheek, watching him blush before I got up and headed out. I had to get enough sleep for tomorrow, I was finally meeting the Night Fury I had heard so much about.


	4. Hello Mr Fury

**Chap. 4: Hello Mr. Fury**

_POV: Luke 3rd_

The training that morning had gone a bit haywire. It started off good with Gobber "training" them and Hiccup spent his free time trying to ask me questions. It was going well, up until the point Astrid got on top of the maze. She knocked over all the walls before landing on and embarrassing Hiccup again. Then she berated him for not taking it seriously and told him to pick a side. I almost let my instincts take over and killed her right there but I held back. Hiccup and I eventually got away from the group and to the edge of the forest.

_POV Change: Luke 1st_

"So, can you tell me now?" Hiccup asked me as we were walking through the forest to get to this cove he was talking about. He was asking about every minute and I couldn't help but smile.

"No, you'll find out when we get there." I told him again and he sighed. I laughed a bit before I saw an entrance in the ground. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow and he nodded.

"Alright, let me go in first, you can follow behind me and I'll see what I can do, but no weapons." I said as I pointed to the small shape of a dagger that I could see on his belt. He nodded and took his dagger out placing it to the side, I did the same with my weapons and he seemed surprised by the sheer number of daggers that I had.

I slowly walked through the opening, keeping the bag of fish that I brought on my back. I walked in and looked around everywhere, I could feel Hiccup just a little behind me. I put the bag of fish down as I finally saw the Night Fury, he was sitting a ways away from us and was staring right at us. He sniffed the air, and after not smelling any metal he walked towards us. Hiccup tensed but when I reached back to grab his hand he relaxed a bit, I gave it a squeeze before I let go and focused on the dragon.

_It's nice to finally meet you Night Fury_. I said in Dragonese and he paused before staring at me. Hiccup tensed a bit more but relaxed and tried to figure out what was happening.

_Who are you? You look like a viking, yet you speak my tongue_, he asked and I smiled and stood up straight, I pulled Hiccup beside me but never took my eyes off of him.

_To the humans, I am known as Lucifer Jackal Flamesman, but I have been known by another name and face_. I said as I started shifting. Hiccup stared at me with wide eyes and the Night Fury wasn't any better. _I'm known as Wild Fire, being the only one of my kind I'm called by the name that I have given my own species_. I added and I seemed to snap them out of their dazes. Hiccup started stuttering and I could tell that while he was confused he was also a bit excited, the Night Fury was a bit calmer although I could see past his mask of calmness.

_I have never met a dragon who could turn into a human, or vise versa, but there are some stories about it_. he said and I nodded. I had already heard the stories he was talking about, they described a person that would be different from everyone else and would have the power of both humans and dragons.

"W-W-What j-just happened?" I heard Hiccup stutter and I looked over to see him freaking out a bit. I looked at the Night Fury and he nodded, telling me that it was okay if I took care of Hiccup before we finished our conversation. I shifted back and pulled Hiccup close to me and hugging him. He was shaking and I thought that he might even be ready to cry.

"Tell me what's wrong Hiccup. I know this is surprising but I didn't think you would react this way." I said as I held him. He seemed to stop shaking for a moment and looked up at me.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Was I not a good enough friend, did you not trust me? Why?" He asked me and I saw what the problem was. He had just learned to accept himself from me so this might have felt like I was betraying him.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you weren't ready. If I tried to tell you before now, you would have gone from thinking like a viking to trying to think like me. It could have caused you to go into a breakdown or have a panic attack and I didn't want you to get hurt." I told him and he calmed down. He stopped shaking and just leaned into me, I wasn't about to stop him since I had waited a long time to just hold him.

_Are you two mated, or are you just flock?_ I heard the Night Fury ask and I felt a smile form on my lips. What I wouldn't give to mate with Hiccup right here and now, but I had to take it slow, for his sake. I turned my head to the Night Fury but Hiccup spoke up first.

"Is there any way that you could get us all to speak the same language?" Hiccup asked and I could see his point. It would be time-consuming to repeat everything twice, plus it would help if Hiccup could understand the Night Fury. I thought for a minute, not letting go of Hiccup, who blushed, before I thought of something. Whenever I changed forms I felt something go through my entire body, I could only control it so much but I thought it was worth a try.

Without saying anything, since I thought it would be funny to watch him squirm, I stared into Hiccup's eyes. I could tell he was a bit weirded out but I concentrated on using this power I felt to give Hiccup the ability to speak Dragonese. The power started gathering up and I felt it move from my body to Hiccup's, but there was still a line connecting us. My main thought throughout this entire thing was, _This is so weird._ I finally stopped staring at him and he seemed to stagger for a moment before straightening up. I raised an eyebrow at him but he stared back, he seemed confused and a bit excited.

_Well, did it work? _I asked him and I saw his eyes light up like stars. He smiled and hugged me tightly.

_This is awesome Luke! Thank you! _He said in Dragonese and I could see he was excited. I guessed it was because he was a bit closer to me in a way, but I could see he was also excited to learn about the dragons.

_Are either one of you going to answer my question? _The Night Fury asked exasperated. Hiccup blushed and backed up a bit, having forgotten that he was there. I smiled a bit and turned to the Night Fury.

_We're courting now, nothing else until he comes of age. _I told him before realizing I never got his name. _By the way, what's your name Mr. Fury? _I asked a bit sarcastically and he laughed. Hiccup had blushed harder when he heard the first sentence but smiled at the second one.

_Most call me Nightflyer, but my parents intended for me to be named Toothless. _He said and I nodded. Hiccup though was snickering and I saw him holding back a smile. I sighed a bit but couldn't help but smile since I knew the problem. Toothless didn't though, and he almost took it as an insult before I interrupted.

_Hiccup, you should never laugh at a dragon's name. Dragons name their kin differently than Humans do. Instead of using names like Snotlout or Astrid, dragons use Red Scale or Blue Flame. That's why I'm Wild Fire, my fire is literally wild. _I explained and Hiccup looked sorry and gave Toothless the puppy dog eyes. Toothless nodded, accepting his apology and confirming what I said, plus I could see that he was trying not to laugh at the names Snotlout and Astrid, Hiccup might have actually been a dragon's name though. Hiccup suddenly looked really guilty and a tiny bit hopeful.

_Toothless, um… I've seen you here for the past few days, and, um… Why can't you fly? _Hiccup asked really awkwardly, saying the last part really fast. Toothless looked a bit guilty himself and I could see that there was pain in his eyes. He didn't answer just raised his tail fin. I gasped but Hiccup didn't seem to get it, I guess he didn't know that no dragon ever has only one tail fin naturally.

_Hiccup… No dragon, naturally at least, has only one tail fin. _I said solemnly and Hiccup seemed to get the message. He immediately looked down and tried to hide his face. I shared a look with Toothless and I saw that he had already forgiven Hiccup. He knew that Hiccup was only trying to be a viking, but he had changed. Hiccup suddenly gasped, surprising both of us and started running off. Just as I was about to go after him he turned around for a split-second.

_I think I have a way to help! _He shouted before he ran off again. I turned back to Toothless and we both had the same thought, _It's probably a crazy idea, but this is Hiccup we're talking about. _We both shared a laugh and I shook my head.

_He ran off before thinking about how he's going to switch languages, if anyone tries to talk to him he'll end up speaking Dragonese. _I told Toothless and he rolled his eyes before smiling.

_I think that I'll come to like him. _Toothless said, speaking of Hiccup. I could see that he was making a small jab at me for fun and smiled.

_Just remember, he's mine. _I said with a bit of growling in my tone. He laughed, but I could see the promise in his eyes. Even hatchmates never got in the way of a mating pair.


	5. New Tails And Grey Scales

**Chap. 5: New Tails And Grey Scales**

_POV: Luke 3rd_

I eventually went after Hiccup and when I found out what he was doing, I immediately got to helping him. I had helped Hiccup with a lot of his machines when he was younger and couldn't do a lot of lifting so we were able to weave around each other and work together. Hiccup had a great idea and when I talked to him about how to control it he thought for a moment before saying one word that caused me to go into a panic, saddle. Okay, Hiccup had a lot of crazy ideas, and some of them were so far out there even I didn't think of them, but riding a dragon! It's not that it was wrong in my eyes, it's the fact that it's my Hiccup who's doing the riding, my Hiccup that could die! When did he become my Hiccup? Doesn't matter, I didn't want him to get hurt. Then he pulled out the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no.

So, we went back in the morning, having spent most of the night making everything we needed. Of course, it took a while to convince Toothless to let Hiccup on his back, but when Hiccup pulled out the puppy dog eyes again, even he couldn't say no. The first few tries weren't very successful but Hiccup kept at it.

Me and Toothless eventually came to an agreement about sharing Hiccup, I'm being serious. Toothless would be the best friend while I would be the love interest, we mainly had to do this so nothing got awkward between the three of us. After that, we started teaching Hiccup a few things about dragons, which evolved into a war with Hiccup as our weapon. One of us would suggest something and Hiccup would do it to the other, of course, Hiccup figured it out quickly and ended up doing it to both of us since I had been in my dragon form more often than not.

Hiccup actually ended up using the fighting style I engraved into his head, and the tricks he was learning from us in the ring. I was so proud when I saw him subdue the Gronckle by using dragon nip that I actually kissed him on the lips once we were alone. He blushed but didn't deny that he liked it, when I told Toothless about it he congratulated Hiccup too, with dragon slobber. Hiccup got a big confidence boost from that, not that me and Toothless had planned it, I don't know what you're talking about. But, Hiccup started to believe in himself a lot more and was finally gaining the confidence that I knew he had.

The flying rig Hiccup had designed was pretty much fully working so I trusted Hiccup to fly with Toothless. I was still only two feet away from them at all times so I could save them if it broke. There was that one time that the clip Hiccup was using to secure himself to the saddle was clamped shut and I had to go get the tools to fix it. I almost ran into Astrid but I was able to avoid her by hiding in the shadows near the forge.

Then, the day came when Stoick and the others were coming home. I had wanted to stay with Hiccup that day since he really wanted to test his flying skills but Gobber had me in the forge fixing all the broken weapons that came back with them. He knew that Hiccup couldn't do it alone but I could, plus he was happy that Hiccup was finally becoming a viking, or what they thought was a viking. So, I was stuck in the forge while Hiccup was hanging out with Toothless, and knowing Hiccup, he was going to be flying without me there to catch them if they fell. I was proven right when I found them on one of the sea stacks on the other side of the island.

_POV Change: Luke 1st_

I had just landed behind them so they didn't know I was there and shifted. I snuck up behind them and watched as Hiccup petted one of the common Terrible Terrors. I knew that they survived whatever happened, and something did happen based on Hiccup's hair and charred clothing.

_I guess that I should at least be happy that your clothes are burnt to ashes and just charred. _I said as I sat beside Hiccup and the Terror. Hiccup was surprised and looked a bit guilty while Toothless had a face that said, _Not my fault_, when it had something to do with him.

_I was able to fly without the cheat sheet this time. _Hiccup said quickly and I could see what was happening. He thought I was going to scold and yell at him like his father did so he was trying to make me see the bright side. I pulled Hiccup over to me, telling the Terror it was courting business and he gladly agreed to move. Hiccup blushed when he heard the courting thing again, he never really asked about it since he was embarrassed easily when we talked about that kind of stuff.

_Hiccup, I'm not angry with you and I'm not going to yell at you. I'm a little disappointed that you didn't at least tell me you were going to fly without me. Though I admit, I probably would have chained you to a tree to stop you and then you would somehow get out of it and do it anyway. I swear you're going to give me grey scales before I turn twenty. _ I said and Hiccup laughed. He relaxed, leaning his head against my shoulder and closing his eyes. _Now, tell me why you didn't have your cheat sheet with you. You almost never even separate it from the saddle so you wouldn't have taken it off. _I added while narrowing my eyes at him. I heard Toothless laugh a little and watched as Hiccup cringed a bit before looking at me with the puppy dog eyes. I raised my hand to cover his eyes and he pouted, trying and failing to move my hand.

We spent the next hour or so just sitting there and relaxing. Hiccup went through his daily list of questions he had about dragons, and today he just so happened to bring up the queen. Of course, we told Hiccup about the queen and the reason that vikings never found it, but we never took him to see it, and that was that. We explained everything that we could and even described the smell of her breath, that was a weird one.

We eventually split up, Hiccup going to his room in the forge so he could have some time alone since he wanted to digest the information about the queen and the fight tomorrow. I stayed back with Toothless and we talked about the flight he and Hiccup actually had since I knew Hiccup had downplayed it a lot. Toothless agreed on that and told me what happened. I couldn't help but be proud since my Hiccup had learned to fly with his instincts. Toothless told me I looked like a proud dragon mother when her baby first learned to fly, of course, I denied it and we ended up wrestling over it, but it was all in good fun.

Then, came the fight the next day. I was actually there for the first time and got to stand next to the elder Gothi. She took one look at me and nodded, before bowing her head as a sign of respect. The elder knew everything, even if it was who stole the last fish from the basket in a house on a different island. I bowed my head back and she smiled at me before turning back to the ring, and so did I.

The Gronckle was flying around the ring and I saw Hiccup hiding behind one of the barriers. The only weapon he had was the new axe Gobber gave him and the helmet he got from his father yesterday. That really got him messed up, he was just accepting being on his own, with me and Toothless, when his father goes in, insults him, then gives him not only a helmet, like every father does when they're proud of their son, but also a piece of his mother, in a weird way. So, now Hiccup was back with trying to make his father proud, at least a little bit but I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to do this.

I focused back just in time to see Astrid put her axe against Hiccup's throat. She must have said something before she ran off and I watched as Hiccup stood up to look at his father. Of course, the Gronckle took this time to go after him and me and Hiccup both saw how Astrid was starting to run so Hiccup did the only thing he could. He protected the dragon by scratching her sweet spot so Astrid didn't have to hurt her. Of course, that meant that the fight was over and Hiccup was most likely going to win as everyone was cheering.

"Wait! Wait!" Stoick said as he walked up beside the elder. I moved to the side to let them talk to the crowd. I saw Gobber picking Hiccup up by the back of his shirt and I knew Hiccup came to the same conclusion that I did. "Okay, quiet down. The elder has decided." Stoick said and that got everyone to go silent.

Gobber held his hook over Astrid's head and Gothi shook her head no. Everyone was a bit shocked, not much though since Hiccup had been doing so good. Gobber put his hand over Hiccup's head and I knew what was going to happen next. She shook her head no, looks like Hiccup has to, wait what?! Everyone was shocked now, this had never happened before. The crowd went into an outrage and everyone was screaming, but Stoick finally got them to quiet down by hitting his hammer against the bars of the ring. He looked around and saw that no one was talking before turning to Gothi.

"Gothi, you know that one of the teens has to kill the dragon, if not them, then who?" Stoick asked, honestly confused and a bit worried. That's when she turned towards me and pointed, at me. Yup, grey scales, every single one of them.


	6. Plans Always Work

**Chap. 6: Plans Always Work**

_POV: Luke 1st_

"What?! He can't kill a dragon!"

"The boy is cursed and will probably end up killing us before the beast."

"Oh c'mon, he's not that bad."

"He's as useless as Useless used to be!"

"He's not even in dragon training!"

Those were just some of the things I heard the crowd shout, it's obvious which one is Gobber and I did award that viking for his use of alliteration. Everyone was staring at Gothi either yelling or just standing there in shock since no one really ever noticed me. Gothi, on the other hand, took one look at the crowd before waving her hand and walking off, leaving the other half of the population speechless.

I managed to make my way around the Ring and meet Hiccup outside the gate before they all started yelling at Stoick this time. We didn't say anything, consumed in our thoughts the entire time it took for us to get to the cove. Toothless seemed to notice the mood as he just followed us over to one of the trees and sat beside us. I couldn't help but think of running away, it would be the easiest option out of all of them, plus me and Toothless could take care of ourselves and Hiccup. I was just getting started on the finer details of the log cabin I would eventually build for us when Hiccup interrupted me.

"Okay, so… All we have to do is convince the tribe that dragons aren't dangerous and then they'll see the truth and we don't have to hide. You can go in and talk to the Nightmare, tell it the plan so it knows and then we show the tribe. Once they accept that we can move onto getting them to accept Toothless and then eventually you." Hiccup explained and I could hear the gears in his head moving. I stopped to stare at him, wondering where these crazy thoughts came from. Toothless was just sitting by the side, waiting for us to tell him what happened.

"Are you crazy Hiccup? They'll never accept dragons the way that we do, if I go in there and try to talk any sense into them they'll lock me up. Viking just aren't made to accept things that they can't understand." I said staring at him. He turned and looked me in the eyes, I saw the stubbornness and decisiveness in his eyes and I knew he wouldn't change his mind. I'm going to regret ever teaching Hiccup how to stand up for himself, well, no I'm not, but c'mon.

"Fine, you win. But, can I at least still get to make the log cabin? I was going to add an extra large bed just for us." I said giving him the puppy dog eyes now. He blushed and looked away, no doubt thinking of certain, dirty, things.

_Will someone please tell me what happened? _Toothless asked from his spot. Seeing as Hiccup was still deep in his thoughts of a house just for the two of us I guess I had to answer the question.

_Well, you know that Hiccup went to a competition today that would determine who gets the spectacular honor of killing a dragon. What you don't know is that instead of picking him or Astrid, the elder decided that I was a good pick. Despite the fact that I wasn't even in training, I'm two years older than the rest of them, and that most of the village hates me, and that's only if they know I exist. _I told him. Ignoring the obvious sarcasm, Toothless focused on the part where Gothi picked me. Well, you know the saying, the third head is the luckiest, that's what they say, right?

_So, going off of that and what Hiccup said. The plan is for you to go in, talk the Nightmare down, make sure he's calm enough to stand all of the vikings around him, and show vikings that they don't have to fight. While that's a good idea, what are you going to do when the next raid hits and all the progress you've made is lost? _Toothless asked and I could see his logic. The only way to make sure that raids wouldn't happen is to kill the queen, we could do this before or after we tell the vikings that dragons aren't dangerous. Probably after since the dragons will need somewhere to stay until they get back of their wings.

_If we convince the vikings that dragons aren't our enemies then we can convince them to help us kill the queen. Once she's dead we don't have to worry about anything else. _Hiccup added, having listened to the whole conversation.

_Except for this, log cabin, as Luke said he wanted to build. Is it a courting gift, or a mating ritual, what is it? _Toothless asked both serious and teasing. I took it in stride while Hiccup blushed again, thinking the same thoughts as earlier, I might have to reboot his brain if he keeps thinking of this one thing.

_It could be both, it depends on how you look at it and what you do with it. _I explained and Hiccup's face got even redder. Toothless sighed, giving up on us humans and grumbling about weird courting rituals that made no sense. Well, they made sense to me, who wouldn't want to have one bed for both you and your lover, yeah I can think of it now. I was forced out of my thoughts later by Hiccup who blushed when I stared at him with narrowed eyes, it'll have to wait though.

-Line Break-

The next thing I know, it's the next day and I'm standing outside of the Kill Ring with a bunch of vikings waiting for me to fail. Apparently, they all forgot about my no killing dragons rule, that or they didn't care enough to ever listen to it. Hiccup was in the crowd, standing to the side of the gate where no one else really was so that he could see everything that happened. Stoick was standing in front of his giant seat, talking to the crowd, telling them of how they misjudged me and would give me a chance to truly become a viking. I locked eyes with Hiccup and nodded, watching him nod back, before I walked into the Ring.

I didn't have any weapons, what could I say I was part dragon and had been training to fight with my hands for most of my life. I looked around the Ring, trying to find anything that would either help me or get in my way. The only thing there was the weapon rack in front of me, so if I lead the Nightmare away from it then it should calm down, somewhat. I looked around at all the people, trying to convince myself that this plan would work while praying for Hiccup's safety if it didn't. I knew they would let me start without some kind of weapon, so I grabbed a short sword and moved a bit away from the rack. They all watched me, some muttering about my choice of weapon or if I could use it at all. I stared at Stoick and nodded my head, deciding that I would be any readier than I am now. They all took a moment to stare at me, probably wondering who I really was or if I would actually be able to kill the dragon, before they opened the gate and the Nightmare burst out.

_Finally! I'm free! I'm free! _The Nightmare said as he tried to get out. He lit himself on fire when he saw the vikings, trying to scare them away so they didn't get too hurt. He reached the top of the Ring and realized that he couldn't get out, and after a minute of trying to find an opening big enough for him to escape he gave up. He looked around, putting his fire out when it didn't seem to help, and finally looked at me.

_What? They sent in one hatchling to defeat me? Or, is this a sacrifice? I always knew those vikings were horrible people, and I know why they would want to kill this hatchling. He isn't like them, his hair and eyes are different from them. That's like a Nadder killing her hatchling because its scales are a different color than hers. _The Nightmare said as he moved closer to me, getting a better look. When he saw the weapon he stopped and narrowed his eyes at me. I held the sword up at my side, looking at it before looking at the silent crowd. I guess it's time, I dropped the sword and the clatter it made when it hit the stone ground sounded like a roar in the middle of a forest.

"I would like to show you all something." I said to the crowd while I looked back at the Nightmare, who seemed as confused as they were. I heard a lot of them mumble about what I was talking about and that I should pick the sword back up if I wanted to live. I stared at the Nightmare and saw his eyes go back to their normal roundness.

"A long time ago, I learned something. I had been abandoned by you, by my tribe, so I took to the forest. I explored, I trained, I learned, I did everything in that forest, but the most important thing that I learned is that the dragons aren't what we think they are." I continued and I could see that the Nightmare was astounded by what I was saying. But, I could hear the crowd getting angry, saying I was a traitor, that I should be blood eagled, that I was never a viking to begin with.

"Stop this madness! Dragons are nothing but killing machines!" Stoick, himself, said while rising from his chair. I took my eyes off the Nightmare, a big leap of faith and trust, and took a look at the crowd. They all looked angry, confused, betrayed, except for Gothi that is. I locked eyes with her and only saw three things, pride, anticipation, and acceptance. I suddenly remembered a story Gobber told me about when I was only a child, even too young for me to remember.

"_I wanted to tell you this now, since you're old enough to understand and to remember this time. When you were born, every person in this village wanted to send you off the cliff, as most abnormal babies are, except for two people. You probably remember Valka, the one who gave you to me, but the first was Gothi. While everyone was arguing, Gothi walked over to your crib and held you in her arms. You had been crying, so when you stopped suddenly everyone turned and looked at you only to find Gothi staring at them all with a fury the likes of which they'd never seen. What she did next surprised all of us. She had taken a vow a long time ago, to never speak unless the gods themselves saw fit, so that she could listen to them. She spoke, for the first time since I can remember, she spoke. She said, 'This child… This child will be better than all of you, and yet, you will not accept him. I know what this child will do, and I am happy that he will not be totally alone, because if he was, he would come after each of you, until the Jackal was satisfied.' No one understood what she meant, heck, we still don't. But, I believe in her words, she has never been wrong before, and I can see in your eyes that you're made for something. So, prove them wrong, and prove Gothi right, show them what you're capable of. What am I saying? You're only two, there's no way you can remember this. Well, I guess it's time for the troll story, it's always been my favorite."_

I shook my head, getting rid of the haze that came over my mind. I nodded once, and Gothi nodded back, telling me with her eyes to prove them wrong.

"And yet, I'm still here Stoick. Shouldn't I be dead, I have no weapons, I'm defenseless, and I've turned my back on this, so called, killer. It doesn't make sense, does it?" I asked him while I looked at him. The Nightmare was still silently staring at me, and I could feel the curiosity behind his gaze. Stoick seemed to be the opposite though, as he only got angrier. While he was fuming I could see that some of the other vikings were actually wondering why I was still alive, I could work with this.

"Before any of you speak, I want you all to know something. With the exception of Hiccup, Gobber, and Gothi, every one of you here has given up on me in some way. Most of you even look at me like I'm a monster, but I still came out here today and offered you peace. I would have rather left you to your fate, but no, I came out here, risking my own life, to tell you something, that I am able to stop this war. But, I was prepared to have to either fight you or run, since I never thought you would accept the truth, yet I still tried." I said, going off into a rant. The Nightmare seemed surprised by what I said, probably since no dragon would ever think of abandoning one of their own flock. Most of the vikings now looked ashamed, I even saw a flash of guilt on Stoick's face before his look of anger turned to one of contemplation. I could see Gobber in the crowd with a small smile on his face, which was nothing compared to the large smile on Hiccup's.

"You have my attention, and I hope I speak for all of us when I say we will hear your idea." Stoick offered while looking around for any viking that disagreed. I couldn't see any, besides Mildew, he was just a horrible person, and I let out a small sigh. Well, now that that's over, it's time for the grand finale. I turned to the Nightmare, meeting his curious gaze with my look of hope and determination.

_Will you help me show these vikings what dragons really are? _I asked and the Nightmare's eyes widened when he heard me speak in Dragonese. I could hear the vikings gasp, most likely stunned that anyone could, much less want to, speak with dragons.

_You speak my language? I knew there was something different about you! I am called Hookfang, and I will gladly help teach these vikings if it means we finally have peace._ The newly dubbed, Hookfang, said. I could see that he was a bit excited at what I had been saying and I couldn't help but let out a small smile.

_The vikings call me Luke, but I am more known as Wild Fire. And I can tell you, there is more than one part of this plan, more than one goal that we hope to meet, more than one thing that can go wrong. So, will you and your friends help us? _I asked him seriously and he looked at me. I could see the determination that showed up in his eyes, and I took that as a yes. It looks like the plan has started.


End file.
